zeldacwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kratos
Kratos is a character from MYth, based in the daimon Kratos and created by Zelda Wang. He represents Strength, and is featured in the A Promise trilogy. He also made apparition in the short story Will. Personality and Appearance Story A Promise Part I Along with his brother Zelus, he is waiting for a chance of the gates of Cronus' Palace to be open. However, a child comes and demands to see his siblings again. Having been spotted, Zelus and Kratos take the boy and go back to their hideout. Bia is so angry that chewes him out, and when Kratos is complaining about Hades, the boy they found tries to punch him for talking bad about his brother. Kratos follows the boy, whose name is Zeus, and hates Cronus for kidnapping his siblings, making his brother Hades his puppet and killing his mother, Queen Rhea. Then, they're spotted by Hades' hounds. Hades recognises Zeus and runs away. After telling Zeus he won't reach anything being a crybaby, Bia and Zelus come to find that Hades has found them again, and Zeus takes all of them to Gaia's garden. Because of their overlapped interests, the daimons work with Zeus and follow Metis' plan, which is go to find Nike while Zeus distracts Cronus. Instead, they find the other four children of Cronus, and while Bia and Zelus take them out, Kratos goes to find Zeus. He finds him and a freed Hades, but then they're surrounded by the titans. Hades asks Kratos to take Zeus and run away, but Zeus wants to remain and fight, so Kratos reveals his wings and takes both brother while flying away. Part II Hades makes a deal with the daimons: If they help him with his plans for making Zeus next king, he'll help them to free Nike. The daimons accept, and take a more active role in confronting the titans. Kratos finds Zeus with Hyperion, who actually means not harm. Zeus then tells him Hyperion asked him help for freeing his youngest daughter, Eos, and that they would find help in the Tartarus. Kratos then takes Zeus to the Tartarus, where he receives allies and three weapons. Then Kratos goes back to assist his siblings into defeating Crius, while announcing that they have new allies now. The daimons then go with Zeus and his siblings to the new place the Cyclops are building in the Mount Olympus to plan about helping Metis with Nike's rescue. Part III Bia and Kratos go with Zeus and Poseidon, leaving an injuried Zelus with the girls, only to find one of Hades' hounds in the entrance with something in its mouth; after droping it, it took the form of Nike. Nike then wakes up in the arms of her oldest siblings, frantic about the destiny of her friend. Zeus runs into the palace, and following him, theyfind Metis dying in the floor after being mortally wounded by Cronus. Zeus enters then into a rage, and ends defeating Cronus. Before Metis' body completely dissappears, Hades takes her soul and gives it Zeus, forcing him to eat her. Hades then reveals his intentions of becoming king because Zeus is too weak. Zeus then defies him, and Hades goes away forever, making the promise that Zeus will hate him forever. Trivia *He and his siblings were born in Tartarus. *The four Enforcers have a bird form; Kratos' is color dark brown. *It's said that, after A Promise, the Enforcers became Zeus' personal guards. PORT OF ZELDA LIVE TRIVIA *Along with his siblings, he chased in his bird form a LS Regular when they discovered Zelda had drawn him in the same picture as Nike. Category:MYth Category:Character of MYth Category:Winged Enforcers Category:Olympus